


Christmas Shirts, Coffee and Mistletoe

by NerdySamSays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas shirts, Coffee, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Shy Gabriel (Supernatural), pepermint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySamSays/pseuds/NerdySamSays
Summary: Sam spots Gabriel wearing a pretty interesting Christmas shirt whilst shopping.





	Christmas Shirts, Coffee and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandangel/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for my best friend, the bitch to my jerk, my inspiring force & platonic soulmate. Merry Christmas loser.

 

Sam had seen a lot of weird Christmas shirts in his time, heck his brother had until this point taken the cake (or pie if Dean had any say in the matter) with a Christmas shirt that had “It goes where?” with a disturbed looking angel underneath and a shadow of a Christmas tree behind the angel and the words.

But this one.

This one took the cake, smashed it on the floor and then stole three others. The shirt itself was pure black, with a large, red and white candy cane slapped on the front and in, gold cursive letters it read “Is that a candy cane in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

And the guy wearing it – not that Sam would admit it whilst his brother was standing right next to him – was drop, dead gorgeous and also was in Sam’s AP math class. His hair seemed to match the gold lettering on his shirt, and the eyes were almost the exact same shade of beautiful whiskey gold. His jeans, although they weren’t skinny jeans, they were incredibly tight. Hugging his arse in just the right way that honestly made Sam’s mouth go dry.

The guy in question was standing at the register of Sam’s favourite coffee shop (Lucifer’s, named after the owner of the small business) inside the shopping centre, watching the girl who worked there pile fudge into a large container. He was sucking on a candy cane as the girl not so casually flirted with him. “D-Dean,” Sam croaked, grabbing the older brother by the shoulder. He let out a light cough to remove the excess saliva that had gathered whilst he had stared at the golden boy, before trying to talk once more, “I’m going to get a coffee from Lucifer’s, want anything?” he asked, licking his lips and glancing back to where Gabriel was laughing as the girl made a face.  
“Nah, I’ll meet you in there in a bit.” If Sam hadn’t been so distracted he would have noticed Dean distractedly staring after a young man with dark, messy hair in a blue scarf, big, dorky glasses and a grey, knit sweater. Sam didn’t say anything as he strode into the café, barely noticing his brother run off after the brunette. Sam glanced over the drinks menu, settling on his usual long black.

He pretended to not notice Gabriel who was now sat at a table with a book, staring at Sam over his book whilst sipping a bright red drink. Sam ran his hand through his hair tauntingly, hearing a splutter and a quiet groan of frustration. Sam looked directly at his classmate and grinned in a way that he hoped appeared friendly. “Gabriel!” he called in way of greeting, taking the hot coffee the barista held out to him with practiced grace before walking over to the bright red male. “May I sit here?” he asked, gesturing to the other seat at Gabriel’s table. Gabriel stared at him for a moment, glancing at the chair at random intervals.  
“S-sure,” Gabriel agreed, closing his book and putting it down. He sipped at his drink, shyly eyeing Sam who sat quietly across from him.  
“I-I like your shirt,” Sam told him, blushing when Gabriel blushed harder.  
“O-oh… thanks…” Gabriel looked down at his drink. “I- um… maths… help… wanted… ask… you… good?” Gabriel blabbered, sinking down in his seat. Sam smiled shyly; realising Gabriel was just as nervous talking to him as he felt.  
“W-what?” Sam questioned, not entirely sure what Gabriel was trying to say.  
“Never mind,” Gabriel let out an awkward laugh, before lapsing into a silence.  
“What are you drinking?” Sam asked, attempting to restart a conversation, feeling the silence awkward and comfortable all in one.  
“Peppermint hot chocolate,” he mumbled, sipping at it and getting a tiny red foam stash for a moment before licking it off with a quick dart of his tongue. Sam couldn’t bring himself to say anything more as several images popped through his mind that were not appropriate for a public setting.

They sat in silence, sipping at their drinks, Gabriel occasionally opening his mouth to make a comment but closing it quickly, looking away for a moment before eventually looking back at Sam. Sam would try and say something every time Gabriel looked away, but would end up just taking a sip of his coffee instead, not knowing what to say to the other boy. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Gabriel so quiet,” a deep, gravelly voice interrupted their silence, drawing Sam’s attention to two men who had come to their table. One was Dean, who was now wearing his leather jacket, which meant it was time to go.  
“I’m not being quiet!” Gabriel yelled, making a few patrons turn to stare at him. Holding his hand over his mouth, Sam attempted to muffle the laugh that bubbled in his chest.    
“Anyway, Cas,” Dean was a little more timid than Sam was used to seeing, and this ‘Cas’ must have been aware, smiling knowingly at Dean who cleared his throat before talking again, “I better get the giant home, see you round?”  
“Yeah I better get my sugar stick brother home too,” Cas agreed, nodding at Gabriel who rolled his eyes and mouthed what looked like ‘step-brother’ before downing the last mouthful of his drink. Sam followed suit, standing up and throwing on his coat.  
“I’ll see you at school Gabriel,” Sam said to the short male, nodding to Dean to lead the way. Sam is almost out of the shop when he feels a hand on his elbow, stopping him from leaving.

Turning around, Sam finds Gabriel staring up at him, eyes comically wide. “I… um… maths… help… you… me…” Sam could only tell that Gabriel was trying to ask the same question as before, and that it involved maths.  
“S-sorry?” Sam asked, looking at Castiel when he snickered.  
“Gabriel is having difficulty passing maths; he wants you specifically to tutor him…” Castiel snorted, “he has a big old crush on you that requires you to fulfil his fantasy of-”  
“Castiel!” Gabriel shouted, vibrant red in the face, more so than the drink he had been drinking.  
“Sammy has the same kinda fantasy,” Dean grinned, “I knew the dream you had last night was about either clowns or midgets. Turns out it was midgets.”  
“Dean!” Sam yelled, blushing just as brightly as Gabriel whose lips had tilted downward slightly in a cute pout, “yes, I can help… I could message you on Facebook to organise a time after Christmas?”  
“S-sure,” Gabriel’s lips quirking up in a cute smile that made Sam’s heart skip a beat or two.  
“O-kay…” Sam was silent a moment, staring at Gabriel’s lips, “D-Dean lets go.” He told his other brother, turning around just in time to see the elder brother roll his eyes, stop and look up.  
“One moment,” Dean snorted, pointing at the ceiling and smirking.  
“Mistletoe,” Castiel snorted, “typical of Lucifer.”  
“Does that mean…” Gabriel began, somehow turning a brighter shade of red. Sam stared up at the mistletoe, opening and closing his mouth once or twice as he stared. When he finally looked down at Gabriel it was because the shorter male had grabbed him by his jacket, dragging him down to be face to face with him. Sam couldn’t get a word in before Gabriel pressed his lips to his own.

Sam couldn’t tell you how long the kiss went for, only that the power of the kiss changed in favour of Sam. He stood up properly, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s waist to pull him up so he could better access the blonde’s mouth. He gently coaxed Gabriel’s lips apart, licking the roof of his mouth before Gabriel ripped himself away from Sam, eyes wide, “I… um… have to go…” Sam watched, gobsmacked, as Gabriel ran away.  
“Don’t take offence, I’m pretty sure that was his first kiss,” Castiel informed him, making Sam hold his fingers to his lips, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I better go… see you Dean…” Castiel walked after his step brother, leaving a blushing Sam and Dean is wake. Dean staring at his arse as his disappeared into the crowd.

All Sam could think was how Gabriel tasted like peppermint.


End file.
